


Letters

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters between home and Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Thanks to my muse for throwing this one at me.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

September 2

Father,

Hogwarts is exactly as you described it! Truly amazing. I was sorted into Gryffindor last night. I hope you are not upset.

I have two friends, too. Albus Severus Potter and Rose Maria Weasley. We met on the train. Guess what? Albus and I are in the same house. Rose got sorted into Ravencalw, but we are already planning on spending our free time together.

I met Albus’ brother last night, as well. He is a bit obnoxious, but not all that bad. I think we will get along just fine. 

Albus wants to go explore the castle some more, so I have to stop writing. I expect some cookies with your response.

Your loving son,  
Scorpius

 

September 4

Son,

I’m not upset that you are in Gryffindor, just concerned. I hope the rest of your housemates are as nice to you as Albus is. I am glad you have made some friends. I do not think you could have made any better ones either. Do not be too upset if James is not friendly.

Do not get lost wandering around and make sure to get to your lessons on time. And do not forget to study. I do not want to receive any owls about you failing.

Your mother baked about four-dozen cookies because of your letter. I have sent most of them (I kept a few for myself). Be sure to share with all of your classmates.

Your doting father,  
Draco

 

September 8

Father,

I am doing fine in Gryffindor. The first couple days were a bit tense, but it has calmed down now. We all seem to get along rather well. Everyone except James, who seems to be more obnoxious every day.

I think Albus has dragged me through every part of the castle at least three times by now. I doubt I will ever get lost. You know I am very punctual. You taught me well. Albus, I feel, would be late for everything if it were not for me.

I’ve been hearing rumors of a hidden room called the “room of requirement.” Do you know where it is? No one here seems to know the exact location.

Could you ask mother for some more cookies? People keep asking when I will get more. And chocolate chip this time. They are Albus’ favorite.

Your favorite son,  
Scorpius

P.S. Albus still has not written his parents. Silly boy.

 

September 9

Son,

It sounds like the year is getting off to a great start. Do not worry about James, he will come around eventually. Do not be too sure you will not get lost. I thought that as well until my third week at Hogwarts. I managed to end up at the Charms classroom when I was supposed to be in Transfiguration. Always watch where you are going.

I have heard about the room of requirement. Maybe when you are a bit older I will tell you more about it. A lot of things, good and bad, happened in that room, and I am not sure you are ready to learn about them.

Your mother has included some chocolates with your cookies this time. You might want to write her a thank you note this time.

 

Your favorite father,  
Draco

P.S. Make Albus write. Harry would really appreciate it.

 

September 10

Mother,

Thank you for the cookies and chocolate. The cookies were a huge hit with my classmates. Everyone keeps asking for more. The chocolates were amazing, as always. I saved those for Albus, Rose and myself. They asked when I would get more.

Your only son,  
Scorpius

 

September 15

Father,

I hope mother got the note I sent her. I didn’t get a response. James is still being rude, but I have gotten used to it. You were right about getting lost. Albus, Rose and I were lost just yesterday. We could not find our way down to dinner after Charms and ended up arriving an hour late. We had missed the main course.

How are things back home? I miss spending the day with mother in the kitchen and the evenings with you in your study.

Your best son,  
Scorpius

P.S. Albus is finally writing home. I told him I would stop helping him with his essays if he didn’t write to his father. It worked

 

September 15

Dad,

Scorpius threatened to stop correcting my essays if I didn’t write you, so here you go. I got into Gryffindor. I’ve got two best friends: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose. I love it here!

Albus

 

September 18

Son,

Your mother got your note. She asked me to tell you you’re welcome in my next letter. I warned you about paying attention when you are moving about the castle.

Things are going well at the manor. Your mother and I miss you terribly, but we will survive. I am up for a promotion at the ministry. They may make me second in command of the department. Your mother is baking up a storm right now. I am sure she will be sending more sweets with this. Enjoy them.

Your only father,  
Draco

P.S. Glad you finally convinced him to write. Just make sure he continues to do it on a regular basis. I ran into Harry the other day and he seemed so happy about the letter.


End file.
